The Mistaken Kiss
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: This story was inspired by another author's story. What happens hen two people kiss on accident. How will their relationship change. This is what happen to Tokoyami and Ashido. Politics involved. Bad at summaries I know.
1. The Mistaken Kiss

**This story was inspired by hentaiftw66's story "Pinkish Nightmare". I found this story great and love it. It was a funny idea I got. For the purposes of this story nobody knows Tokoyami trains and hangs out with Hawks. I also suggest you do some background research on the Cherry Blossom Festival. As that will be relevant in this story. Also there are politics involved in this story. I am actually spewing things out of my head. So I expect a lot of criticism for my writing style in this story.**

Class 1A was dismissed from class at 3 p.m. All the students were leaving class to go back to the dorms or go training. Ashido was going with the rest of the girls back to the dorms. "Can't wait to watch the next episode of Twilight." Hagakure said gleefully. All the girls agreed with each other. They enjoyed watching the show in the common area while most of the boys are training or doing something else.

Tokoyami was already ahead of the girls heading to the dorms. "Hey Tokoyami, you forgot your bag" Dark Shadow telepathically told him. Tokoyami notice that he was in fact right and turned around to go get his bag. He ran into Shoji. "Hello Shoji." "Hey Tokoyami where are you going?" "I left my bag in class and I need to go retrieve it." "Okay have fun with that" Shoji smiled under his mask and continued on.

The girls were on the second floor stair way and Tokoyami just entered the bottom floor. They were walking down as they talked about what could happen next. "I want to find my werewolf." Ashido said dreamily. The girls were chuckling at her expression. Little did she know she was about to meet him sooner than expected.

Tokoyami was at the bottom of the stair well as the girls were at the top of it. The continued their conversation. They noticed the raven bird on the bottom walking up. "Oh hey Tokoyam-" Ashido tripped over herself and fell down the stairs. Tokoyami didn't notice she was falling until it was too late. She fell right on top of him. The girls came rushing down and seeing what happened. What they saw was absolutely priceless.

Tokoyami tried to get his bearing and tried to get up to see what happened. He noticed something on his lip/beak. He opened his eyes to see Ashido on top of him. Ashido opened her eyes to see Tokoyami and their lips/beaks were connected. They were kissing. They stayed there in shock of what was happening. "Why am I not moving? What is she doing? Why does this feel so good?" Tokoyami mind was racing with questions. He didn't want to stop but he needed to. The same could be said for Ashido. After 30 seconds they released each other. They were staring at each other for a quick second. They both were as red as blood.

"What'cha love birds doing!" Hagakure shouted. Ashido immediately got up and helped up Tokoyami. He thanked her. "So where were you going?" Uraraka asked. "I uh had to get my bag from Aizawa-sensei's class." He sputtered out. He rushed up stairs after explaining himself.

"So, what was it like kero?" Asui asked. Ashido went in a deep shade of red and tried to avoid the question. "Come on you can tell us were your girlfriends after all." Yayarozu assured. Jiro nodded in approval. "Can we talk about this when we get back to the dorms?" Ashido asked. Everyone agreed to her terms and continued walking. They poked fun at her for the kiss. The main reason why she asked that was so she can get time to collect her feeling to know how she felt about her accidental kiss.

"So how did it feel Fumikage?" Dark Shadow was mocking him. His face was still red from the kiss. He was thinking about how soft her lips were and how much he really enjoyed it. But he had to keep his composure. The worst thing he could ever experience was letting Dark Shadow get the upper hand on his emotions. "Enough out of you." Tokoyami replied. He reached the classroom. He walks in to see Aizawa working. His sleep deprived eyes turned to looks over at Tokoyami. "What are you doing back here? Class ended 12 minutes ago." Aizawa asked. "I apologize I left my bag here and I came to retrieve it." He went and grabbed his bag. He just let it go and attempted to continue his work. However, Aizawa noticed his face was slightly red. Normally, he wouldn't attempt to talk to students about something like that, but Tokoyami wasn't the kind of person to have that kind of physical appearance. "Hey Tokoyami, why are you blushing?" Aizawa said with a hint of intrigue. Tokoyami didn't realize that he still was blushing from the kiss. He really didn't want to answer but he was more scared for what Aizawa would do to him if he didn't. So he answered honestly "I um kissed Ashido in the stairwell." Aizawa was slightly moved by what he said. "I didn't think you and her were something. Let alone doing something like that at school grounds." Aizawa replied. Tokoyami realized he didn't tell him the entire story. So he told him exactly what happen. "Ah that sounds more like the case." Aizawa went back to his work. Tokoyami was slightly confused of the sudden disinterest but left anyway. "Those two are going to get together. Give them a week and they will be a strong couple. They just need a little teacher encouragement." Aizawa smirked. He decided to make this couple happen. For the soul purpose of creating a great hero team. Also to bet with Present Mic.

The girls manage to get to the dorms. Before they sat down, each other them grabbed a snack for the show. It airs at 4 p.m. and it was 3:27. This was enough time to get the information out of Ashido. Everyone got comfortable in their chairs. Jiro started the conversation. "So you've kept us waiting. How was the kiss?" Everyone was leaning in to hear what she had to say. "It was an interesting feeling. I was very nice tho. His beak was surprisingly soft. I wanted to continue but I didn't know if he did." Ashido answered blushing. There were giggles everywhere in the common area. "So you want to kiss Tokoyami again?" Hagakure teased. Ashido didn't want to answer that but she did. "I don't have to answer anything." "OMG You do don't you!" Hagakure was super ecstatic to hear this. The other girls tried to calm her down but their attempts were futile. Tokoyami then enter the common area. "Hey Tokoyami can you come here for a minute?" Hagakure shouted. Ashido tried to cover her mouth but she couldn't figure out where it was. "Um sure?" Tokoyami questioned. He walked over slowly not sure what was going on. Hagakure gestured him to sit right between her and Ashido. Ashido wanted to leave but knew she couldn't.

"So did you like it?" Tokoyami didn't understand what she meant. "Pardon?" Tokoyami replied. "Did you like the kiss?" Hagakure said in her teasing voice. The avian boy then realized what was happening. "I um uh I need to go." Tokoyami went to stand up but was pulled back down by Hagakure. "Nope not until you answer my questions." Everyone was puzzled by Hagakure's extreme interest in this. "I don't mean to pry but why is this such a big deal for you?" Jiro asked. "Because Ashido could finally get a boyfriend." That statement right there immediately made Dark Shadow come out and started laughing. "HAHAAHAHAHAAHA!" Tokoyami was beyond embarrassed. You couldn't tell his feathers were black. Tokoyami assumed that Ashido was thinking the same thing. However, she was having a different train of thought. Ashido was actually open to the idea of dating Tokoyami. She did like the aesthetic he put on and he was a caring person. She didn't have a crush on him or anything like that it was just a thought. "So did you like it?" Hagakure asked for the third time. "yes…" Tokoyami mumbled. "What was that?" Hagakure got closer. "i did…" Tokoyami mumbled more quietly. "Come on were all friends here you can tell us." All the girls were extremely interested in Tokoyami's answer. It wasn't every day you get to see something like this in U.A.

Tokoyami was praying for a miracle to happen. He would even accept literally any type of way out of this conversation. Even villains attacking them would be very ideal. Luckily he got his wish. His phone was ringing and he went to pick it up. He saw who it was and thank god. "Hello Hawks." Tokoyami answered. Everyone was taken aback by the name. "Does he really have Hawks phone number?" Everyone thought. "Put it on speaker" Hawks said quietly. Tokoyami abided his command and put it on speaker. "I need you for something!" "What is it this time?" "I need you to come to a party with me!" "Again…?" "Yeah! Come on it will be fun!" "Is it a mission party or a regular one?" "A regular one" "Fine I will attend." "Awesome I'll be by your dorms to come get you. I'll be there in 20 minutes be ready." Hawks finished the conversation and was about to hang up but Tokoyami had something else to say. "This better not turn out like the last one!" "It wasn't my fault." Dark Shadow then intervened in the conversation. "Yes it was" "Okay I take fault for that one but trust me this will be more of your speed just get ready it is a casual event." "Fine see you when you arrive." Tokoyami hung up the phone and everyone was looking at him in disbelief. "YOU HAVE HAWKS PHONE NUMBER?!" Everyone shouted. He just nodded his head yes and got up and left. He let out a small smile knowing he got out of a stressful situation. They were still in disbelief at what they just witnessed. Jiro noticed the clock turned to 4 p.m. and turned on the T.V. everyone's attention focused back onto the T.V.

Tokoyami entered his room and peeled off his clothes. He went to take a shower and Dark Shadow came out to talk to him. "So you ready for the party." "Anything that gets me out of that kind of situation." "I get it. You're just embarrassed that happened now aren't you." "Yeah so." "It wouldn't be so bad if you started a relationship with her." "I'm not interested in her." "How do you know" "We have never talked until today." "Well that gives you an excuse to do so. She will be pleased to be with you emotionally and physically wink wink" Dark Shadow was pointing down. "I don't understand how I can be around you." "You have no choice but to." "Whatever I need to get dress." Tokoyami exits the shower and put on a marron t-shirt, a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He does this to show off his newly developed muscles, although he claims he doesn't do it for that reason. He put on black jeans and black shoes. (With socks of course). Dark Shadow convinced him to put on his beak piercing. "Why do I need to put this on?" "To attract the hot ladies at this party." Tokoyami shook his head and

Hawks shows up a little late. The clock turns to 4:23 as he walks up to the dorms. Most if not all the guys were in the common area. Hawks walks in like he lived there and walks to the common area blindly. "Oh hey" Hawks introduced himself. Everyone turned towards his direction and was in shock. Well, with the exception of Shoji, Bakugo, and Todoroki. "What are you doing here?" Kaminari asked. "Um yeah were is Tokoyami?" Tokoyami was walking down with his outfit and piercing in his beak. Ashido takes notice of this and immediately starts fantasizing about being in his arms. "Dude you look super cool!" Sero walked over. Some of the students walked over to see their peer's transformation. "Yeah dude I that is super cool." Midoriya agreed. He received a small amount of praise. For his new appearance. "Um thank you for your approval." Tokoyami was lightly blushing. "Anyway Hawks what is this party about." Tokoyami asked. "You know the Cherry Blossom Festival?" Hawks asked. Tokoyami and the rest of the students were listening as well. "Well the government officials are having a party to celebrate the upcoming festival and they invited me, pro heroes, and a bunch of other government officials from other countries." Hawks smiled. "Okay and why are you inviting us this time?" Dark Shadow poked his head out and asked. "I didn't take you as the party type." Shoji spoke up. "I'm not he just wants me to go with him to social gathering for a multitude of reasons. I would like to know this reason." Tokoyami turned back to the Hawks. "Come on can't I just invite you to a party just because." Hawks said in a hoarse voice. "No, you always have a reason for doing things. So what is this reason?" Tokoyami asked again a bit agitated. "Okay I am going to come clean. What happened was when they called me to the Japanese Sanctuary there were officials from England, America, and Canada. They all had their families and I introduced myself being the number 2 hero. I noticed one of the girls from England looked about your age. So I talked to them and found out she was 16 and the princess of England. I, her and her parents was talking and I brought you up in the conversation. They seemed interested and I gave them information about you and a picture and the girl saw it and she thought you were cute. The demanded that I bring you because you seem like a suitable person to date their daughter." Hawks finished the short story barley containing his laughter. Tokoyami was in complete shock. He didn't know what to feel at that moment. "Lucky." Mineta said in the background. Asui slapped him with her tongue which received it round of chuckled and snickers. "I can't believe you went and did something like this." Tokoyami put his hand on his head. "Come on I didn't think they would want to meet you. Please do this for me. You can get a girlfriend out of this." Hawks nudged his shoulder. This brought up the memory of the kiss with Ashido. Which also reminded him of the conversation he was forced in. "Okay, I'll attend this event. You owe me a big favor after this is over." Tokoyami walked towards the exit with Hawks. "Don't worry you will be fine." They both left and flew away.

"So the anti-social bird gets to go party with a foreign girl. Sounds like a funny trip to me." Bakugo said as he walked out of the common area. "What do you think it would be like?" Uraraka asked. "It would have to be super cool. Not many people get to go to parties like that." The students agreed and continued on with their things.

But Ashido was in her own thoughts. "Why do I care about Tokoyami so much? I don't have a crush on him but at the same time I don't what Hawks did. Could I be in love with him? No I can't I only just kissed him. I wouldn't have cared if I didn't kiss his soft beak. I need to get my mind away from that cute bird. Argh stop thinking about him." Hagakure noticed Ashido thinking which was pretty rare to see. "What'cha thinking about." This snapped her out of her thoughts. She then came up with an idea on the spot. "If I put my hand in your mouth will it disappear?" Ashido was sweating in anxiety hoping she would buy it. Hagakure goes to answer the question. "I don't know want to try?" She then grabbed her hand and stuck it in her mouth. "It feels so weird and warm." "Hm Kmow iff ifts" Hagakure spoke before releasing her hand out of her mouth. She looked at it to see absolutely no saliva on it. "Whoa that is super cool." She felt the saliva on her hand but couldn't see it. This defiantly distracted her from that special bird.

 ***Time Skip 4 and a half hour later***

Tokoyami walks back into the dorms to see Asui and Uraraka watching T.V. "Okay how are you going to avoid them?" Dark Shadow said. "I don't know we can walk past them without drawing attention to ourselves." Tokoyami assured. They attempted to walk closer until they overheard their conversation. "Do you honestly think Ashido like Tokoyami?" Uraraka ask. "I don't know, kero, she did admit she liked their kiss." "But a kiss should determine your feeling for someone." "I don't have much to say on that, but certain things set off certain emotions." Asui concluded. Tokoyami just ignored the conversation not wanting to get involved. He put his hands in his pockets and walked in. Asui looked at him and greeted him. "Hey Tokoyami, how was the party." "It was fun for the most part. The England girl was a very interesting person. She wasn't as snobby as I thought she would be so it was very enjoyable." Tokoyami replied. He took his hands out his pockets and continued walking to his dorm. Uraraka noticed something fell out his pocket. "Hey something fell out his pocket." Uraraka got up and went to it. She was in absolute shock with what she saw. "Um Asui?" "Yeah?" "You need to see this." Asui got a bit curious on what was making Uraraka trip out. She got up and walked towards Uraraka. "What is it?" Asui got a close look at it. Her face went completely white when she realized what it was. "Oh my god." They both grabbed it and ran up to the rooms.

 **Like I said this was a mess of an idea coming from another story I read. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want something fixed on this story just leave a review and I will fix it. This should have come out 2 weeks ago but more ideas kept creeping on me.**


	2. Blooming Relationships

**Been a while since I thought about this story so might as well continue it. This is probably going to be a pretty lazy writing. I am sorry if this chapter isn't really all that good.**

The two girl bolted up to Yayarozu's room. They banged on the door in urgency. The rest of the girls inside were a bit confused about why there was banging on the door. Yayarozu opened it to see Uraraka and Asui fall right it. The rest of the girls came over to see what happened.

"What happened?" Ashido asked. Asui tried to talk but she had to catch her breath. Uraraka was completely wiped out from running. They sat them up and let them catch their breath. Uraraka finally was able to speak legibly. "Okay I can speak now." "Kay what caused you guys to run up here?" Hagakure asked. "Well Tokoyami just came back from the party thing he was at. This fell out his pocket." Uraraka held up a large magnum condom wrapper. Blank stares everywhere. No one could think of a valid or an even good statement for that. Ashido was feeling a bit queasy after seeing that. She felt a little bit jealous. "Well we need answers and we need them now." Hagakure hopped up and ran out the room. Most of the girls chased after her with the exception of Uraraka and Asui they were too tired.

"I can't believe that happened." Dark Shadow was flying around the room still in shock about how the party went. "Shut up about it." Tokoyami grimaced at his quirk. "Dude, you are so lucky!" Dark Shadow continued on and on about the situation. They heard knocking at the door. Dar Shadow retreated immediately. Although he was strong he had a fear of Bakugo from the sports festival and he is always scared he is at the door. Tokoyami always tried to reassure him that things were fine but he never listened.

He opened it to see Jiro, Ashido, Hagakure, and Yayarozu. "Um is there something I can do for you?" Tokoyami asked. "Yeah explain this." Hagakure held the wrapper to him. His feather turned paper white. Dark Shadow came out and started laughing his ass off. (If he had one). "Busted!" Dark Shadow laughed. Tokoyami didn't know what to do about this. He doesn't like being put in these kinds of situations. "Um I don't think I can help you with that." Tokoyami moves to close the door but the combine strength of all the girls forced the door open. Tokoyami fell back a bit and stumbled.

"Now we want to hear the story." Hagakure was somewhat excited to hear this as many of the girl were. "Leave now!" Tokoyami mildly shouted. "Not until you tell us." Jiro spoke up. "If I tell you what happened will you leave me alone?" Tokoyami asked. They shook their heads yes and sat down. Tokoyami sighed and began talking. "Okay it started when-""Sorry to cut you off but who did you have sex with?" Hagakure interrupted. Tokoyami's face turned beet red. He mumbled looking away. "I'm sorry what was that?" He mumbled a little louder but not enough to get a direct answer. "Come on spill the beans." Ashido was beginning to get impatient. "Okay it was the princess of England are you happy!" Tokoyami shouted. Back to the blank stares. He realized what he did and apologized for his indecent behavior. "I guess you want the full story."

 **This is going to be a lot better than what I wrote before this point. I did my research and anything that revolves around drinking age is 100% facts. Also Instagram exist and everyone in U.A. has one. Tokoyami's is somewhat inactive regarding posting things.**

 _ ***Flashback to Party***_

Tokoyami and Hawks were flying across the city. Hawks thought now would be a good time to tell him some stuff. "Hey Tokoyami I got some stuff you may want to know." Hawks flew closer to him. "Okay what should I know?" Tokoyami looked over. "Okay this girl does drink alcohol. So you are going to as well." Tokoyami was a bit puzzled by the request. "Um, why do I have to?" "Because you need fit in a bit. Everyone there is going to be drinking so you are going to have to as well. Second thing, you're going to be with this girl the entire night." "Okay seems simple enough. However, does she have any issues like being snobbish or anything revolving around that?" "No she is actually pretty respectful and kind." Tokoyami was relieved that he doesn't have to deal with any distasteful personalities. "Anything else?" "Oh yeah here." Hawks handed him a condom. Tokoyami was shocked Hawks was giving him this. "Why would I need this?" Tokoyami cautiously took the condom. "Just in case you two get drunk." Hawks winked. Tokoyami was about to reply but they already have arrived at the party.

Tokoyami was completely mind blown from what he was seeing. It was a huge mansion full of people with different quirks and looks. "Come on we got to meet them." They walked up to the bouncer of the party. "Name?" Bouncer said in a very intimidating voice. He had some kind of hog quirk that made him look even scarier. "Dude is scary." Dark Shadow telepathically told Tokoyami. "Hawks and Tsukuyomi." Hawks proudly said. He looked at his list and looked at us. "You may proceed. Go upstairs and tell the guy at that door your special code word. Nirvana." The bouncer moved out the way. They both walked in to see it being more of a casual formal event. There was dancing but most people were talking. "I didn't take Hawks as the kind to go to these kinds of parties." Tokoyami told Dark Shadow. "Me neither he seems more like a party animal." Dark Shadow chuckled. They were walking towards the stairs when a woman with a purple glittery dress offered them wine. Tokoyami was about to reject the beverage when Hawks stopped him and grabbed two glasses. "Thank you. Here's yours." Hawks shoved it in his hands. Tokoyami wasn't sure if he wanted to drink he didn't have any sort of experience. Then a question popped in his head. "Hawks, how old do they think I am?" Tokoyami asked. "The waiters and waitress along with the bouncers believe your 22." Hawks took a sip as they were walking. "You know the legal drinking age in Japan is 20 and I am 16." Tokoyami scolded his mentor. "Dude we both know that no one actually follows those laws." Hawks took another sip and gestured him to do the same. Tokoyami was a bit nervous but he took a small sip. It tasted somewhat sweet and bitter. It was a good blend.

They both continued to the stairs. They walked up to the top floor where a slender salamander man was standing in front of the door. He didn't look intimidating at the slightest he looked a bit nervous actually. "Nirvana." Hawks spoke. The man shook his head and opened the door. Inside was the entire England family. Tokoyami was feeling very nervous about this. He didn't know if it was from the wine or was the situation, but this wasn't a very good situation. There were smiled around the room except one. It was a younger girl compared to the rest of the people. She wasn't frowning she had more of a neutral look.

"Welcome, Hawks. I believe you are Fumikage Tokoyami?" Tokoyami shook his head yes. "Great my name is Nico Rectorum. This is my wife Shiva Rectorum, and our daughter Nova Rectorum." He introduced his family. Nova waved her hand at him in a shy motion. He waved back to at least appear friendly. "I guess I should introduce myself as well. My name as you already know is Fumikage Tokoyami. I am a first-year at U.A." Tokoyami formally introduced himself. "Wow your voice is so deep and you speak like you are an old man." Shiva laughed a bit. Nova didn't say anything she just shrugged her shoulders.

Then Hawks, Shiva, and Nico started talking about god knows what while Tokoyami sat down. He took a sip of wine before sitting the glass down. Nova stared at him for a couple for a couple of seconds before looking away. Although Tokoyami does do this with anyone he started to look at her appearance. She was hot pink with ruby red eyes. Her hair looked silky smooth and she wore purple lipstick. He notice a somewhat noticeable scar on the left side of her neck. Hawks started to notice that the two weren't communicating with each other.

"Hey let's take this conversation outside to where the party is. Let the two talk for about an hour or so." Hawks whispered. The parents looked back to see them sitting down not talking. "Your right." Shiva whispered back. "Sweetie we are going to be at the party. You two have fun." Nico said as they left. They walked out the room and told the salamander man not to let anyone in the room unless that person came out the room.

"Say something." Dark Shadow encouraged his master to say something. Tokoyami wasn't the type of person to initiate conversations but he knew he had to. "Um hello, your name is Rectorum correct?" She seemed a bit unnerved that he asked her something. "Um yeah call me Nova, its Fumikage correct?" "Oh um you're not familiar with Japanese culture are you?" Tokoyami asked. "No not really why?" "Well in this country you would refer another person by their last name unless you are very close to that person. Or being outright disrespectful." He informed her. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." She immediately started crying. Tokoyami was shocked and went right over to her side and comfort her. "No its fine I knew you didn't know. It is fine if you call me Fumikage." Tokoyami assured the girl. He noticed something about her tears. They were glowing a bit. He attempted to wipe them away but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She shouted. "I apologize I didn't know." Tokoyami was a bit scared by her mood swings. "No it's my fault, I saw you were trying to get rid of my tears and my quirk is Lava tears. As the name implied I cry out lava. Most of the time, they burn but in some cases they don't I just didn't want to try that with you." Nova said. "It is okay, would you like to see my quirk?" Tokoyami asked. "Yeah." Her face lit up like the sun. "Now I see what her deal is. She is a sensitive person. Her quirk probably required that." Tokoyami thought. Dark Shadow came out and went towards the girl.

"Cool, what's it called?" Nova asked. "I am called Dark Shadow." Dark Shadow responded. "Wow it can talk." Nova was beyond impressed. "Well Dark Shadow prefers to be addresses as male over being called a quirk." Tokoyami informed Nova.

After all the awkwardness, they started to talk more and more. They developed a pretty nice friendship. "Hey do you have an Instagram?" Nova asked. "I do." "Take a picture with me." She smiled. Tokoyami agreed. She pulled out her phone and opened up the camera. They took one of her petting his beak. He would never tell anyone this but he enjoys being petted on his beak and having his feathers ruffled around. She was the only one besides Dark Shadow who knew this. They started taking a bunch more picture and she tagged him in every single one. They followed each other.

"Hey I have one more picture idea. Lay down" She commanded. Tokoyami obligated and laid down on the couch. She climbed on top and put her phone camera to the side of them. He was a bit confused why she was doing something like this. "Maybe it is some foreign thing." He thought. He couldn't be more wrong. She kissed him on the spot. He was completely paralyzed but unlike his kiss with Ashido he melted and soon started to really enjoy it. He heard a snap of a camera but that didn't stop her from kissing him. After about 30 seconds they let each other go.

"I am so sorry you just looked so cute and I was just in the head of the moment." She started rambling and apologizing. Tears started coming out of her eyes. Tokoyami went to wipe the tears away. It didn't hurt him at all. She looked up and was surprised that he wasn't hurt. Her tears actually went away when he wiped them. "I never said I didn't like it." Tokoyami looked in her eyes and kissed her. They started making out and sooner or later they ended up using that condom.

After they were don't 'embracing' each other. They both left the room to enjoy the party. There were a lot of laughs and a lot of kisses. They didn't start dating on the spot but they were comfortable with each other. The party ended and they both were at the front of the mansion. "I had fun tonight, Nova." "Me too Fumikage." "How long are you going to be in Japan for?" "About 2 more months, hopefully I can stay longer." They shared one more kiss before Hawks came in to see them kissing. "Aw, young love." Nova hopped into a limo. She drove away and pointed at her phone. He smiled and she drove off.

"Cool, you two are getting pretty close." Hawks smiled a bit. "Yeah I guess we are." Tokoyami smiled. "Oh yeah one more thing. Can I get that condom back?" Hawks asked. Tokoyami went blank faced. "Oh man, you didn't!" Hawks was about to start laughing. "I can't believe you lost your virginity to a princess." Hawks was laughing and proud of his intern. Tokoyami just decided to leave now. He couldn't fly but he could pay for a taxi. He felt his pockets and realized he didn't have his wallet. "I left it somewhere. It didn't have much in there anyway." Tokoyami decided to ask Hawks for a lift.

Hawks gave him one and he flew him back to U.A. "Hey Tokoyami. Make sure to keep her happy." Hawks turned to fly away. "I will." Hawks smiled and flew away.

 _ ***Flashback Over***_

"And that is what happen." Tokoyami finished the story blushing a bit. "Nice story but there needs to be proof." Yayarozu said. "Yeah as much as I want to believe you and I now you aren't much of a deceiver I don't believe it." "Look at my Instagram page." Tokoyami said. The girls opened their Instagram accounts and saw what he said was true. They looked at him and just left. The girl were talking about this for about 2 hours.

 _ ***Time Skip 30 Minutes into Class***_

Class was already in session with many of the student engaged in the lesson. There was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that can be." Aizawa walked towards the door to let in someone Tokoyami got really familiar with last night. "Hey Fumikage!" Nova walked over to him. Tokoyami was surprised but the rest of the class was completely surprised. The princess of England was here to see Tokoyami. Aizawa was a bit skeptical about the situation. "You left this." She handed him his wallet. "Oh thank you Nova." "You welcome." Nova grabbed Tokoyami's face and kissed him in front of everyone. He deepen the kiss a bit before she left him go. "See ya after school." She skipped out of class. Tokoyami looked at the rest at him with glowing eyes.

"You have quite a bit of explaining to do." Shoji said.

 **Well now Tokoyami's secret is out in the open. Wonder what is going to happen now.**


	3. Relationship Clarification

**Decided to continue to writing this story.**

Many of the students were baffled by the familiarity of Tokoyami and Princess Rectorum. "You got some explaining to do." Shoji said. Some of the students began to pester him about it, but Aizawa drew their attention back to the lesson. This didn't prevent them from asking him after class. Sure the girls that knew about could have said something. However, this was a personal matter and they have enough respect for Tokoyami not to say anything.

Ashido was a bit unnerved by the kiss. "He didn't do when we kissed." She thought. She rid the thoughts out of her head. "I shouldn't care about that" She attempted to convince herself. She didn't want to admit it but she was a bit jealous.

The bell rung signaling the end of class. Tokoyami wanted to pack up quickly so he slowly put his possessions away about 10 minutes before the bell rung so he could leave as soon as the bell rung. "You don't want to be pestered with this now do you?" Dark Shadow asked although he knew the answer already. "Obviously, I want to hurry out of class before anyone can ask me anything. Hopefully, they forgot about the situation that happened." Tokoyami prayed. He manage to walk out the room and down 2 flights of stairs before he was stopped.

"I still want an explanation." Tokoyami turned around to see Shoji standing there with all his arms crossed. Tokoyami sighed and continued walking gesturing Shoji to come with him. "I am very curious on how you got a girlfriend in such a short amount of time." Shoji asked. "We are not dating." Tokoyami clarified. "Well explain you two kissing." Shoji somewhat demanded. Tokoyami told his best friend the entire story from beginning to end.

"Wow, I didn't take you as the person to do something like that on the first day." Shoji mocked slightly. "I don't know if it was the alcohol or not. It just happened, I mean I really like her I just may need to clarify I am not looking for sex in this relationship."

Tokoyami and Shoji both reached outside of the school on the way to the dorms. However, someone was waiting for him. "Hey Fumikage." The giddy girl walked up to her special friend. "Hello, Nova." They gave each other a peck. "Hey do you mind if I speak to you?" Tokoyami asked. "Sure." Nova responded. He waved to Shoji to signal him to leave. Shoji nodded and walked away.

They walked to a more secluded area. There was a bench near a few cherry blossom trees. Tokoyami guided the princess to the bench. They sat somewhat close to each other but still had a bit of distance between each other. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked. Tokoyami breathed in slowly before speaking. "I want to talk about what happened last night." He looked down a bit. Nova was starting to get a bit nervous about the conversation. "Did I do something wrong?" Nova moved a bit closer to him. "No not at all! It's just…" Tokoyami was a bit ashamed to continue which lead Nova to realize what this is about. "Oh it is about us, doing each other las night huh?" She smiled slightly. "It's just I don't want our relationship to be built on sex or lust." Tokoyami was turning a bit red. "It's cool. Things like that just happen. I mean not to me but to some of my friends. I don't know you completely but I feel like you aren't that kind of person." Nova smiled. Tokoyami looked up at her and smiled back. "Yeah I guess you're right." Tokoyami felt better knowing her response. "However, why did you have a condom?" Nova asked with curiosity. "Oh um, that was Hawks. I wouldn't have brought that." Tokoyami scratched his feathers in embarrassment. Nova was a bit skeptical about his response but realizing what kind of person Hawks is she believed him. "Oh one more thing. What are we as far as relationships go?" Tokoyami asked. "Well, you are defiantly more than a friend and I don't want us to be friends with benefits. So I guess we are dating, I would prefer it if we use that term sparingly since we still need to get to know each other. But as far as we go we might as well start dating." Nova gave her answer which was fine with Tokoyami.

"Oh I probably should mention something." Tokoyami memory snapped. "What would that be?" Nova asked. "Well last night, when we had our special moment. I forgot to throw away the evidence and a few if not all the girls in my class saw it and pestered me about the topic. Unfortunately, I was forced to tell them the story. I hope you're not angry with my poor decision making." Tokoyami was bracing himself for bitter words from his beloved.

"Okay I don't care." She said smiling. This baffled Tokoyami like crazy. "I believe I missed something here." Tokoyami was in a whole daze of confusion. "I understand the situation. Believe me I have been put in those kinds before. Plus my parents already know what happened and they were a bit nervous about that but I convinced them you were like that." Nova explained. Tokoyami felt his brain fried from this explanation.

Nova got a kick from seeing Tokoyami like this. She kissed him on his beak. Tokoyami just turned his head. They both just smiled at each other. Nova went and sat on Tokoyami's lap getting comfortable. Although Tokoyami is short, Nova is a tab bit shorter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on top of hers. She took a picture and posted it.

 **Caption: Found my special someone Tsukuyomi 3**

She laid back and feel asleep and within matter of minutes so did Tokoyami.

Nova woke up about 45 minutes later. She was a bit confused about where she was. She tried to get up but was pulled back in by an unknown force. She turned around to see her "boyfriend" sleeping. She woke him up gently. Tokoyami woke up disgruntled and a bit agitated. "You must love sleep." "What you sleep as little as I do, you cherish every moment you sleep." Tokoyami replied to the snarky comment.

 **They both got up and decided to go hang out in Tokoyami's dorm. However, it isn't going to be as easy as they think it is. After all, he is walking in with a princess from a foreign country.**


End file.
